


I Would Like To Share With You The Spaceship Nauvoo

by flyingthesky



Series: Banned Together 2020 [4]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Eros Incident (The Expanse), Gen, Humor, IN SPACE!, Mormonism, Parody, Spaceships, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: I believe God has a plan for all of us. I believe that plan involves me getting my own planet.An extremely niche joke vid of the Mormonism plotline in The Expanse because of one blink and you miss it background detail.
Series: Banned Together 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760965
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	I Would Like To Share With You The Spaceship Nauvoo

**Author's Note:**

> for my "unpopular religions" square on my [banned together bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) card. what you need to know is that at one point in the expanse there's a poster for the book of mormon visible in the background of a crowd shot, implying that the book of mormon musical exists in the world of the expanse.
> 
> as things generally do when i'm involved, the joke got very out of hand and now this exists.


End file.
